oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Options
Options is the screen that lets players change various settings, such as the brightness of the screen, the number of buttons their mouse has, whether or not chat effects display, if private chat is split, whether to accept aid or not, and the volume of the music and sound effects. There are four separate menus containing different settings that can be changed. Display This menu is for graphical settings. It contains a slider and several toggle buttons. Mouse scroll zooming This is a slider that can be adjusted to enable/disable players to use the mouse scroll wheel to zoom within the game. Screen Brightness This is a slider that can be adjusted to make the screen darker or brighter. Resizable screen This allows you to choose whether to make the client a static size of 765x503 or allow the game client to expand to fill the window. This also allows players to toggle between the chat box and stone buttons to be transparent or opaque. Fixed mode.png|Toggle the game client to be a fixed size of 765x503 pixels. Resizeable mode.png|Toggle the game client to fill the window. Advanced options Below the resizeable screen buttons contains an Advanced Option which allows further changes to the display. Chatbox scrollbar This allows you to choose whether the chatbox scrollbar is displayed on the left or right side of the chatbox. Transparent side-panel This allows you to choose whether the side panel is opaque or transparent. 'Remaining XP' This allows you to choose whether the remaining experience to your next skill levels is shown in the stats menu. Prayer tooltips This allows you to choose whether the tooltips displaying what a prayer does is shown or not. Special attack tooltips This allows you to choose whether the tooltips displaying what a special attack does is shown or not. Data orbs This allows you to choose whether the orbs showing your hitpoints, prayer points, run energy and special attack energy are displayed next to the minimap. Roof-removal This allows you to choose whether roofs are selectively or always hidden. Toggle Transparent chatbox.png|Toggle the chatbox to be either opaque or transparent. Toggle Stones arrangement.png|Toggle the stone buttons to appear as they do in Fixed mode or have them attached to the bottom of the window. Audio This menu is for sound settings. It contains three sliders. Music Volume This changes the volume of in-game music shown in the Music Player. Sound Effect Volume This changes the volume of in-game sound effects such as when a player or monster takes damage. Area Sound Volume This changes the volume of ambient sounds, such as the sound of seagulls and crashing waves when near the ocean. Chat This menu is for chat or chatbox settings. It contains four toggle buttons. Chat Effects This decides whether any overhead chat effects and colours used by players will be shown, such as "Shake" or "Flash1". Split Private Chat This decides whether private messages are shown in or above the chatbox. Hide Private Chat This decides whether or not the private chat is shown when the Chatbox is hidden. Profanity Filter This decides whether offensive language is filtered. Notifications This decides whether the number of boss kills are displayed after every kill. It also allows players to receive notifications from any monster killed that they've dropped an item whose Grand Exchange value exceeds the threshold value, of which the player can change to whatever is desired. This also allows players to receive a warning if they attempt to drop an item. Login/Logout notification timeout If this is enabled, the messages in the chatbox stating that a player on your friends list has logged in or out will disappear after a short amount of time. Display name The display name interface shows how long players have until they can change their display name, and how many extra free changes they have redeemed with bonds. The 'Look up name' button found near the bottom of the menu allows players to check if a name if available or not; this can be done even if players aren't eligible to change their name yet. If the name is available, the button found at the bottom of the menu will now show the name and the status box in the middle of the menu will show "Not taken". If players want to change their account to use the available name, they must click the button found at the bottom of the name change menu. Clicking it will instantly change the player's name without confirmation. Once the player changes their name, they will need to log out and in if they wish to change it again using the in-game menu. If a bond was redeemed for a name change, the in-game menu may not recognise this, and can be fixed by logging out and back in. In addition, it is not possible for the game to know if a reserved name is reserved to the player themselves; this must be done via the RuneScape Website. Controls This menu is for adjusting how the game is controlled. Mouse Buttons This decides whether the mouse uses one or two buttons. If two buttons are enabled, right-clicking will show a list of options and left-clicking will automatically choose the first option. If only one button is enabled, left-clicking will show the list instead. Mouse Camera This decides whether the middle mouse button can be used to control the in-game camera. Follower options priority This decides whether the interacting options on your pet are all moved down to "Walk Here", preventing players from misclicking their pets when doing activities. Set Keybinding This opens a separate interface in which players can choose which F-keys will take the player to a certain tab. This also allows players to use the Esc key to close interfaces. Shift Click Drop This allows players to hold the Shift key and left-click the mouse to drop an item from the inventory. Attack option priority This decides whether the first option on a monster or player is 'attack'. There are two separate settings, one for players and the other for NPCs. *'Depends on combat levels' - This is the default setting. If a monster's combat level is lower than yours, the first option will be 'attack'. If it is higher, the first option will be 'walk here'. Monsters above level 126 will also have 'attack' as the first option. *'Left-click where available' - This setting causes 'attack' to be the first option on every player or NPC. *'Always right-click' - This setting causes 'walk here' to be the first option on every player or NPC. *'Hidden' - This setting will cause the attack option to be omitted from right-clicking players or NPCs. Other settings These are shown as toggle buttons, and they are displayed at the bottom of every menu. Accept Aid This changes whether or not you can be affected by special Magic spells that affect other players, such as the Teleother spells or the Cure Other and Tele Group spells from the Lunar spell book. Players with Accept Aid off cannot be recruited for the Barbarian Assault minigame. Toggle Run This affects whether you are running or walking. While running, you consume run energy which is shown as 1 to 100%. This can also be toggled using the data orb displaying your run energy. House options This contains various options for your player-owned house. It also shows how many rooms are in your house. Viewer This opens the house viewer. This can only be used while in building mode. Building Mode This toggles building mode. It can only be used while you are within the house. Render doors This affects whether the doors in your house will be open or closed by default. It can also load your house without any doors at all. Expel Guests This expels every player currently in your house and causes them to reappear at the house portal. Note that this cannot be used to expel individual players. Leave House This button can be used to leave a house owned by you or another player without having to go to the exit portal. Call Servant This button can be used to call a servant, should you have one employed. View Membership Bonds This button will open the Old School bonds interface, which will display the number of tradeable and untradeable membership bonds the player has deposited in the interface, and allows the deposition and withdrawal of said bonds.